When Good Girls Go Bad
by DaughterOfApollo2200
Summary: Kim has always had the perfect life. But after getting caught "cheating" on the biggest test of the year, her reputation is ruined. Tired of trying so hard to be the perfect student, she decides to change who she is… completely. But when a new kid comes to Seaford High, he notices that there's more to her than what's on the outside. And he's not going anywhere until he proves it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

"Alright, class," begins Mrs. Francis, my ninth grade math teacher, as she hands out the tests, "you will have two hours to complete this test. There are twenty pages in total, so I hope you studied. When you are finished, bring it to my desk, and then you are free to leave. It's a total of eighty points, so try not to fail."

I look around to see everybody else nervous as heck. There's a girl in the corner chewing on her dirty blonde hair and looking around the classroom anxiously. There's a boy near the front of the room sweating like crazy and chewing the eraser off the end of his race car pencil. And three seats to my left, there's a girl counting the fingers on her shaking hands. I feel so bad for these people. They look like nervous wrecks. I, however, never get nervous before a test. I study in my free time. Because of this, I've never gotten lower than an A on a test in my life.

When she hands me my test, I write my name in the top right corner, with a little smiley face beside it, as always. It's kind of my thing. I read the first question: "Find the variables that render the equations below true." Oh this one is easy. I write down my answers and read the next question: "Simplify the equations." Wow, this test is so simple. I continue to blow through the questions, while still making sure to take my time.

Just as I'm about to write down my answer to the twenty-third question, I hear two people whispering behind me. I turn around to see Donna Tobin and Brody Carlson, the most popular couple in school, exchanging answers. I look back to Mrs. Francis, to see if she has noticed yet, but she's too engulfed in her Twilight book to notice. I can't just let them cheat; I have to do something.

"Hey, you two, you shouldn't be cheating," I whisper.

"Why not? It's none of your business, Kim," replies Donna.

"You're just cheating yourselves, you know. If you do this, you'll never learn this material. You won't get into a good college, and you won't get a good job. You won't be able to provide for your families, so you will end up robbing banks just to afford enough food. Then, you'll get caught and end up spending most of your life in jail. So I have a question: is it really worth it?"

They just look at me with blank expressions on their faces. After about a minute of awkward silence, Brody answers, "Yes."

"Are you people crazy? You're willing to throw your life away, just like that? Wow. How stupid can two people –"

"Ms. Crawford! I do not tolerate cheating in my class, you should know that," shrieks Mrs. Francis, as she approaches my desk.

"But, I wasn't –" I started.

"Don't you lie to me, missy. I saw you begging Ms. Tobin and Mr. Carlson for their answers. Thankfully, they refused."

"But they were the ones cheating!" I try desperately. She can't seriously believe that I was cheating! I'm a straight A student, for goodness sake. I don't need to cheat, and if I did, I definitely wouldn't be asking Donna and Brody. I'd have better luck passing if I cheated off of a gerbil.

She looks even madder now. "Don't try to put this on them. You were the one cheating, so you will be the one to get punished. You have detention every day after school for two weeks, and you will not pass this test. I hope next time you'll think of the consequences of cheating before attempting it again. You may leave my classroom now," she finishes, as she takes my test and throws it in the garbage.

I just sit there with my mouth hanging open. Everybody's staring at me, but I'm too shocked to really care. This has never happened to me before; I don't know what to do. Do I try to convince her that I wasn't cheating? Or do I ask her to let me retake the test? I don't know!

"Ms. Crawford!" she fumes, bringing me back to reality, "Out. Now."

I stand quickly and grab my things. I feel tears threatening to spill out, but I hold them back. Kim Crawford doesn't cry. She can't. Ignoring the giggles of my fellow classmates, I leave the classroom as quickly as possible.

I can't believe the whole class actually believes that I was cheating! I have never cheated in my life and have always been the perfect student. It's just not fair!

I walk to my locker and put my books away. I have nothing to do, and the other classes are still in session. After weighing my options, I decide to just go sit in the cafeteria until it's time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews. They really made my day. Anyways, here's chapter two. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

"Hey, Kim," smiles Jerry as he sits beside me at the lunch table. "How'd the math test go?"

"Great. It was great, Jerry." I reply sarcastically.

Not noticing the sarcasm, he takes a big bite of his ham sandwich and says excitedly, "Aw yeah! I knew you could do it!" How is he so stupid? Do I have to explain everything to him?

"Idiot," I murmur.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Eddie says as he sits down next to me with his lunch tray. Milton joins us a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Mom," I mutter, annoyed. I can say what I want; he doesn't control me.

"What's your problem?" Milton asks me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I laugh bitterly. "I just failed the biggest math test of the year because I was caught 'cheating', and now I'm stuck listening to Jerry act like a fool. Life couldn't get any better."

"Well, first of all, just because Jerry's acting like a fool, it doesn't give you permission to be mean to him. And second, I can't believe you cheated on a test!" he scolds.

"I didn't cheat! I was trying to stop Donna and Brody from cheating!"

"Then why didn't you just tell the teacher when you noticed what they were doing?" asks Eddie skeptically.

"I don't know, okay? Ugh, you guys are so annoying sometimes."

"Kim, you need to calm down," Jerry says.

Calm down? He wants me to calm down? I am calm. They're the ones who need to calm down. I'll admit that I'm being a bit irrational here, but I just failed the biggest test of the year. I deserve to be irrational.

"Don't tell me what I need to do." And with that, I get up and leave the cafeteria.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I don't pay attention in class because I'm too busy freaking out about what I'm going to tell my parents when they ask about the test.

When the final bell rings, I head to my locker to grab my homework for the night. When I open it, a note falls out onto the floor. I pick it up and open it slowly. Written on it in girly handwriting is: _Come on, Kim. You should know better than to cheat. It won't do you any good. –Donna_

I slam my locker door shut and rip up the note. I shove the pieces into my bag and storm out of the school, ignoring the people whispering about me.

I can't believe her! She's the one who was cheating, not me. Now every person in school thinks that I was asking Donna for her answers. How is that even logical? It was a math test for goodness sake.

I live only five minutes away from school, walking, so it doesn't take long to get home. By the time I reach my driveway, I'm a nervous wreck. I have no idea what I'm going to tell my parents. I could tell them I aced the test, but they'd know I lied when they get my report card. I could tell them the test got cancelled, but they wouldn't believe me. And if I tell them I got busted for 'cheating', they'd ground me, even after I explain that it was all a misunderstanding. There's no way I'm making it out of this alive.

I make it to the front door without passing out, which is a miracle. I open the door quietly, trying not to be heard. But unfortunately, the door hinges squeak. Loudly.

"Kim, honey, is that you?" calls my mom from the kitchen.

"Crap," I mutter. "Yeah, Mom, it's me."

She walks out of the kitchen to greet me, wiping her hands on her red apron. Her blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail, making her blue eyes pop.

"How was school?"

"Good," I say carefully. I don't want to give anything away.

"That's great. I just took the cookies out of the oven, so you can have one after you wash your hands," she smiles.

"Okay. What kind are –" I'm cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought, honey," Mom says as she goes to grab the phone.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I'm surprised she didn't ask about the test. With any luck, she forgot about it completely. As I'm surfing the channels, trying to find something good to watch, Mom enters the room.

"Kim, I just got a call from your math teacher. Is there something you want to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. Just so you guys know, I'm going on vacation this week, so I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

My mom grounded me for 'cheating' on my test. Even after I explained, in great detail, what happened, she didn't believe me. She said that that was the oldest excuse in the book. And my explaining that the oldest is actually "my dog ate my homework" didn't help. She just got madder at me. Some mother she is. She took away my phone, iPod, and laptop. Like, who does that?

So, now I'm walking to school, extremely excited to face my classmates again. Note the sarcasm. By now, everyone at school probably knows that the great Kim Crawford was caught cheating. I mean, it's high school; rumors spread like wildfire in high school.

With every step, I have an even bigger urge to just turn and run back home. But sadly, I can't. I have to keep going. When I reach the doors, I take a deep breath and step into the school. It's just as I suspected. The second I enter the building, everybody stops and stares. Then the whispering starts. I hear my name several times, along with the words: cheater, failed, and Donna.

I walk to my locker, avoiding the looks aimed at me. I don't get how because of a stupid misunderstanding, my whole reputation gets flushed down the toilet. My perfect attendance, my A+ average, none of it matters anymore. I'm just "the girl who cheated on the biggest math test of the year". It's not fair.

I open my locker, grab my books for the morning, and head off to class. When I walk into science class, I'm greeted by even more whispers and stares. Looks like I'm going to have to get used to it. I sit at my desk, take out my notebook, and doodle as I wait for class to begin.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mr. Henley strides into the room. He begins to talk about evolution and a bunch of other nonsense, but I'm too focused on my drawing of a duck to focus.

Suddenly, as I'm working on perfecting the feathers, I feel as if I'm being watched. I look up slowly to see that every single person's attention is focused on me. What did I miss?

"Ms. Crawford, would you mind telling the class why you are too busy drawing to pay attention like everybody else in this room?" asks Mr. Henley.

Crap. "I-I was paying attention," I squeak.

"Oh really," he smirks, "then you shouldn't have a problem reminding me what we were talking about."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. "Um… the life cycle of a panda?"

"Nice try, Crawford. But maybe you should start paying attention in class; that way, you won't have to cheat on your tests," he spits.

He did not just say that. I mean, yeah, maybe I should have been listening to what he was saying, but he just crossed the line. I've taken so much bullcrap already about that stupid test; I don't need anymore. I've had enough. If everyone's planning on treating me like some cheating, lying failure with an attitude, then that's exactly what I'm going to be.

"Well maybe," I start, standing up, "if you actually taught us something useful or even remotely interesting, I would pay attention. But seeing as you don't, I would rather spend my time doing something else."

"Excuse me? You sit down right now, missy."

"Or what? You'll bore me to death? Sorry, but it's a little too late for that."

"Either sit your butt back in that chair right now or get out of my classroom."

"Wow, such a hard choice. I can either sit in a chair for another half hour, letting my brain rot, or leave and go get some ice cream. Hmm… what to pick, what to pick? I think I'm going to have to go with the ice cream. Later, losers!" I grab my things and sashay out the door, leaving behind a bunch of shocked teenagers. That was actually really fun. Especially the talking back; I could get used to that.

I keep walking until I reach the front doors. I throw them open and take a deep breath of fresh air. I'm not sure what my plan is, but I know it involves ice cream. And then maybe shopping for a new look. One that no longer says: sweet, innocent, A+ average, goody two shoes. Something with a little more sass.

I step outside and begin my walk to the ice cream shop. It's quite a long walk, so I have plenty of time to think. I decide that I have to get rid of this girl who is always striving for perfection. There's no room for her anymore. From now on, I'm only doing what I want, not what others want me to do. I'm officially free.

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this plan, but I know one thing. Life just got a whole lot more fun.


End file.
